


with the ones you love

by Loafer_btw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loafer_btw/pseuds/Loafer_btw
Summary: Every year, they spend Christmas apart.





	with the ones you love

Phil is frazzled, stressed in the way that only a day of travel can make him. Excitement turns in his belly with the stress of knowing that the next few hours are completely beyond his control, his fate is in the hands of the English transportation system, a thought which leads to him jolting awake hours before his alarm, vivid nightmares of disappearing train tickets and forgotten luggage lingering. He’s spared from full on anxiety by the familiarity of it all. This particular trip is one he’s taken many times before.

It’s before noon on Christmas Eve, and Phil’s train to Manchester leaves in about an hour. He’s got everything, he thinks. His morning has been spent zig-zagging from room to room, collecting the necessities which he had somehow managed to forget to pack the night before. 

Dan’s followed him all morning, alternating between gently teasing him on his forgetfulness (“Your toothbrush, Phil, really?” “You haven’t even packed yet! You have no room to talk.”) and loitering quietly a few feet behind Phil, following his movements without looking up from his phone.

Every year is different. Last year Dan was upbeat, chatty, waving Phil out the door with a cheery grin. The year before they had gone to the train station together, and Phil’s train had been delayed so Dan ended up leaving before him, and hugging tightly in the busy, public terminal had felt very brave. The year before that, Dan had been locked in his room, and Phil had said goodbye to his door instead. 

This year, Dan looks petulant. He’s wearing a hoodie over his sweats, hair mussed, lower lip caught between his teeth every time he catches Phil’s eye. Phil’s doing his best not to dwell on it. It’s only two nights, he was away for his grandfather’s birthday for longer, he knows it’ll be fine.

Except he hates it, too. Leaving Dan feels like he’s forgetting something important, it makes him feel like a part of him is missing. It’s like he’s being stretched, and the longer and farther he’s away from Dan, the more he aches. It really is pathetic, especially considering how long they’ve been together, how many times they’ve parted for Christmas, it should be easy. It’s just 3 days, after all.

Finally, his small bags are set by the door, and he pockets his phone and turns to Dan. “Cab’s on the way.” 

Dan sighs, hands shoved into the middle pocket of his hoodie, and Phil opens his arms. Dan comes to him immediately, hooking his chin over Phil’s shoulder. He’s warm and smells like their gingerbread bath gel, a cozy, welcoming scent that makes Phil wish they were snuggled on the sofa instead. Phil wraps his arms around Dan’s waist, and Dan worms his hands out from between them to loop around Phil’s neck, tugging them close. He sighs into Phil’s neck, and Phil brings one hand up to card through Dan’s hair, holding him there. Phil closes his eyes, letting the comfort of the embrace wash over him. 

It’s not a big deal. Or at least, it shouldn’t be. They discussed and planned the holidays, they bought the train tickets together, just as they did every year. Every year they agree, sure, they would like to spend Christmas together, but they also want to spend it with their families, who they don’t see often enough anymore, who are getting older, who live too far apart from each other to make seeing both in one day worthwhile. It’s only two days, really, it’s not a big deal, they agree cheerfully. It always seems fine, until this moment. Christmas is meant to be spent with the ones you love, and every year Phil has the leave the one he loves most.

Dan’s voice is muffled. “Next year, we need to plan this better.” 

Phil turns and kisses the side of Dan’s head. Next year they will be fresh off of the back of a world tour, they will likely be looking for a forever home (the thought makes butterflies flutter happily in Phil’s belly), they might have even adopted a pet. Phil let’s himself imagine a new home, boxes still waiting to be unpacked, with a small, real Christmas tree set up with twinkling lights and the most hodge podge of ornaments decorating it, while both families mingled around it, playing games and rummaging through boxes to find the glasses for mulled wine...Phil squeezes Dan tightly. “Next year,” he murmurs back, voice low. “Promise.”

Dan loosens his arms from Phil’s neck, and Phil leans forward to press his mouth to Dan’s. Dan’s lips are chapped, rough and familiar, and they part slightly as Phil kisses him, long and slow, until Phil’s phone chimes, announcing the cabbies arrival. Phil groans and pulls away, and Dan smiles at him, small and soft, one hand resting on Phil’s shoulder. “Go. You don’t want to be late.” 

Phil nods and gathers his bags, checking one last time that he had his wallet and ticket, before giving Dan one last quick kiss goodbye. “Love you. Happy Christmas.”

Dan smiles wider this time. “Bye, Phil. Love you too. Tell everyone hi for me.”

 

Dan texts Phil almost as soon as the cab’s doors are shut. “<3”

Phil smiles and taps a reply. “<3 pls pack now”

“Yes dad”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fluffy or angsty? Bittersweet or tooth rotting? idk! It's officially December which means its ok to post something vaguely Christmassy, right?


End file.
